Games
by Miasen
Summary: Naruto is determined to make a gamer out of Sasuke. He's not having much luck yet. A stand-alone oneshot set after Unleashed, can be read on its own.


"Circle to block, circle!" Naruto yelled out, about to tear his own hair out by the handful.

Sasuke spared a precious second to look towards him, which proved to be fatal, because in that very second one of the enemies sliced with his sword, and Sasuke was officially dead, the character on the screen crumbling to the ground.

Sasuke calmly placed the controller on the coffee table and turned towards Naruto on the couch. "This is idiotic," he said, voice calm, but with that undertone that told Naruto that Sasuke was about to completely lose his patience.

"It's not idiotic just because you can't play," Naruto said. Sure, he knew it was a bad idea to provoke Sasuke when he was already a little pissed off, but he couldn't help it.

"Why do people even spend their time doing this?"

"Because it's Assassin's Creed? It's awesome? Like, there's so much history, I swear I've learned more from these games than I did history lessons in high school."

"I think that says more about your work ethics in school than it does the game," Sasuke said dryly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, but didn't have a retort, because Sasuke wasn't technically wrong, per se. "Lemme show you how it's done," Naruto said instead, deflecting away from the horrible accusations, grabbing the controller and showing Sasuke exactly how it was done, running straight into a group of enemy soldiers, tongue caught between his lips as he carefully (ok, maybe not carefully) and gracefully (okay, maybe not so gracefully) killed every single one of them until Jacob was the only one still standing. He grinned victoriously and walked from body to body, looting to stock up on throwing knives.

"And now you are stealing from dead people, lovely," Sasuke remarked.

"They are bad guys," Naruto said, climbing to the top of a building before pulling open the map to find the next mission, marking it and starting his trek across the city. "They are basically like vamps, can't redeem them, you know, gotta kill them all."

"Do you technically need to kill everyone for every single mission? I thought some of the PURPOSE was to sneak. You just run into every situation and kill people?"

"It's called a tactic," Naruto huffed.

Sasuke snorted. "That's what you call it when we patrol too. But it's just you being reckless."

"We're still alive, aren't we."

Naruto could swear he could feel Sasuke's unimpressed gaze on him.

With a sigh he paused the screen. "Okay, so maybe Assassin's Creed isn't the game for you. But I swear there has to be some game out there you'd enjoy!"

"Naruto, it's fine. I bought the PS4 for you, not for myself. I can read while you play, I really don't mind."

"No! Naruto Uzumaki doesn't ever give up!" Naruto put down the computer and headed over to where they stored the games. He didn't have a lot yet, had only had the console for a few months after all. There was Tekken 7, but he didn't think Sasuke would be much into those types of games. Then there was Madden, but he was pretty sure Sasuke was going to laugh in his face if he suggested that, so he quickly placed it back with the others.

He considered the options, but then his gaze fell on one game, and he almost discarded it right away, but then he stopped, and reconsidered, pulling it out of the shelf. He hadn't gotten around to playing it yet, shrink wrap still around it, but he'd played the first game when it came out, and it had been fun, and it was different, and maybe it was worth a try…

"Alright, we're doing this!" he exclaimed, switching discs and grabbing the extra controller before scooting back towards Sasuke, crawling onto the couch and making him pick up the first controller again.

He realised his mistake when the download bar jumped up on the screen. He kept forgetting that games took forever to install, and collapsed back on the couch. He'd been so ready to introduce Sasuke to what was surely going to be his favourite game.

"Naruto, you don't have to keep trying to find a game I'll like. I'm just not the gamer type, I told you it's fine."

"But this is different, Sasuke. You are gonna love it, I swear. Also, we can do two-player, so I'll be along to help you out."

Sasuke looked sceptical, glancing down at the controller in his hand. "Is circle still block?"

"Nope, no blocking in this! We'll go through some tutorial levels first probably, you'll get the hang of it then."

"I'm not sure I believe you."

"It's going to be fun. You can like customise your characters and stuff. You can make him all dark and broody, so he looks like yourself."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I'll show you dark and broody," he muttered, placing the controller back on the table and crawling up on his knees next to Naruto.

"Oh shit," Naruto muttered, letting his controller drop to the ground, the plush carpet softening the fall just as Sasuke threw himself at Naruto, pressing him back against the armrest of the couch, crawling over him to straddle his hips.

Naruto looked up at him, and swallowed. "I mean, if this is how you show me, then like, I'm all for that?"

Sasuke leaned in and kissed him, effectively cutting off anything else Naruto had to say, and Naruto found that he didn't mind at all. He wasn't quite sure just why Sasuke would kiss him, but he suspected it was to distract him from gaming, Sasuke had never seemed too eager about that, but hah! Joke on him, because no amount of kisses was going to keep Naruto distracted from finding at least one game Sasuke could enjoy.

Sasuke's hands were moving, fingers tracing over Naruto's shoulders, down his chest and across taut abs until they could curl around the bottom of Naruto's shirt, diving underneath to press against skin.

Naruto twitched up against Sasuke, leaning up to kiss him deeper, tongue tracing over Sasuke's bottom lip, and Sasuke's lips parted, his own tongue dipping out to meet Naruto's.

Naruto shifted his knees up so he could push Sasuke a little more firmly against his groin, and Sasuke didn't seem to mind one bit, moaning softly against Naruto's lips as his hips undulated softly.

Fuck, Naruto knew he had been doing something, but he was quickly forgetting all about it. Something about… games? Yeah? For some reason it didn't seem too important anymore.

Sasuke pulled away, and Naruto found himself completely mesmerized by how he looked. Lips wet with saliva, cheeks tinged with the softest blush. God, Sasuke was so beautiful it wasn't fair. How was Naruto supposed to concentrate on anything when all it took was a few kisses and some light frotting before he forgot about everything else? He couldn't focus on anything other than Sasuke's weight against his body, the way his lips were curled into a soft smile.

"Holy shit, Sasuke," Naruto muttered, which only seemed to amuse Sasuke further.

Then his dark gaze slid to the side, and then suddenly he was moving, weight no longer on top of Naruto as he pushed off, shoving Naruto's legs off the couch so Sasuke could sit on it properly.

"Okay! Install is complete, are we going to play then?"

Naruto blinked, brain not quite making meaning of Sasuke's words.

"Wait, what, huh?" he stuttered out.

"The game, the install is ready. You said I am going to love it, so let's play."

Naruto finally realised just what the hell Sasuke was talking about. The little fucker. He'd done it all to get back at him, make him all horny and then leave him hanging. Naruto wanted to call foul play, but he also knew that when Sasuke was set on something there was little Naruto could do about it, and Sasuke would take great pleasure in denying him sex right now. He guessed it was time to play Little Big Planet.

"Uhm, so, okay. You get this little sack dude, and then you can like decorate him?" he said, trying to focus back on the game, but he found it hard, just like his dick still was. Sasuke affected him way too easily.

Sasuke pressed a few buttons, and then seemed to understand the mechanics, flicking through the options, throwing a moustache on his Sackboy and seemingly settled for that as far as decorations went.

Since they hadn't played before there weren't too many options, but Naruto threw on a splash of orange and a really cool hat, figuring he'd fix more when they had more stuff later.

Sasuke took a lot easier to the game than Naruto had thought he would. The gameplay wasn't too intricate, and as soon as Sasuke realised which buttons did what he could keep up with Naruto pretty good. He didn't even complain about it, and it felt like he was almost enjoying it.

And when he realised that the game recorded which of them got the most of the prize bubbles it lit a fire of competition in him, and soon Sasuke was trying to get ahead of him, claiming all the bubbles for himself. Naruto tried to hold back, let Sasuke win just to keep him happy with the game, but he had too much of a competitive streak, so soon they were battling their way through the levels, collaborating where they had to, but otherwise trying to upstage the other, and when Naruto dared to look away from the screen for a moment he saw a smile on Sasuke's face, and it made Naruto all warm inside. He hadn't been sure Sasuke would really like any of the games at all, but clearly he was warming up, having actual fun, and Naruto was going to be the first to admit that he loved this, loved just hanging out with Sasuke, playing a game together.

He had no idea how long they played for, but then he was yawning, and Sasuke paused the game only to look at the time on his phone, eyes widening in surprise. "Shit, how long did we even play for?"

"I dunno. You had fun though?" Naruto asked, even though he was pretty sure of the answer.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment. "Yeah, I really did actually. It was… surprisingly fun?"

Naruto scooted closer, bumping their heads together. "We should play together more some other day."

"Yeah, we should," Sasuke said and Naruto turned his head enough to kiss his cheek.

"Now though, I'm pretty sure you started something earlier," Naruto said, voice pitching a little lower.

"Oh, did I now?" Sasuke turned towards him, sly smile on his face.

"Mhm, I'm pretty sure you were like basically riding me."

"I'm not sure that's how I remember it."

"Maybe we should change that then?" Naruto asked, grin widening when he saw how Sasuke's gaze tipped down to his lips for a split-second. He poked his tongue out, wet his lips, leaving them a little parted, and he saw how Sasuke quickly dragged his gaze up as he'd just realised that he'd been staring. "I'm sure it would be even better without clothing, we should definitely try that."

Sasuke placed his controller on the coffee table, getting off the couch, stretching his arms over his head, shirt riding up, exposing his midriff, and the lovebite Naruto had left right there above his hip only a few days ago.

"I don't know," he started. "It's getting late, we should probably head to bed, get some sleep." Then he started walking off in the direction of the bedroom, and Naruto all but threw away his controller to follow after him, not ready to be rejected yet again.

Sasuke stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Naruto, you have to turn off the machine, can't let it run all night."

Naruto groaned and quickly rushed back, foot tapping impatiently on the floor as he turned off the PS4 and the TV. When he was done Sasuke was gone, and he rushed after him, leaving the controllers on the table where they were sure to annoy Sasuke come morning.

When he skidded to a halt inside the bedroom he saw that Sasuke had taken off most of his clothes, leaving him only in his boxer briefs, tight around the hips and ass in all the right ways. Naruto groaned out loud, and wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees and worship that ass, but Sasuke was walking away, in the direction of the bathroom.

"Come on, Naruto. You have to floss and brush before bed," Sasuke said, as if he was fully decided on just going to bed and not having some fun with Naruto first, which was absolutely ludicrous, because who in their right mind could resist Naruto?

Naruto kicked off his pants and dragged his shirt over his head, throwing them both in the direction of the hamper and probably missing. A couple of socks came after, and then he was padding after Sasuke, willing to play along, for now. At least if they brushed their teeth now they didn't have to worry about that afterwards, sated and tired from sex.

They stood side by side in front of the sink, brushing their teeth after Sasuke had forced Naruto to floss his teeth. He absolutely hated it, but Sasuke just held the floss out and lifted his eyebrow, glaring at him until Naruto took it and did a haphazard job of it, just enough to get Sasuke off his case.

Naruto kept looking at Sasuke in the mirror, the way his abs showed a little more definition whenever he leaned over the sink to spit, the way his otherwise pale skin showed several bruises left my Naruto's mouth, but also the scars Naruto had left, scars that had once made him feel nothing but crippling guilt. He still felt bad about it, but he was learning to live with it, learning to accept that Sasuke had long since forgiven him, and that he didn't mind the scars, didn't hide them.

Teeth cleaned Naruto really hoped they were done, but Sasuke reached for a jar of moisturizer, taking his time working it into his skin, slapping a little on Naruto as well, even as Naruto winced and tried to pull away.

"Alright, let's go to bed," Sasuke finally said, and Naruto about collapsed with joy, following after Sasuke like a puppy dog as they headed back into the bedroom, Sasuke pulling away the sheets and creeping underneath them before reaching out to turn off the lights.

Shit, it really looked like he was intending to just… sleep? What the hell, was he really going to leave Naruto hanging, even after that move he pulled earlier?

Reluctantly Naruto crawled underneath the sheets on his side of the bed, leaving the nightstand lights on. Sasuke had turned on his side, back towards him. Naruto felt his lips push into a pout.

"Sasuke?" he asked quietly.

"Yes?" Sasuke said, not even turning around.

"Can I at least get a goodnight kiss?" he asked, knowing he sounded as dejected as he felt.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, then finally rolled over on his side, one arm thrown out in a clear invitation for Naruto to get closer. Naruto didn't hesitate, crawling over, tucking himself close to Sasuke's side, turning his face up for a kiss, which Sasuke gladly gave.

A short kiss turned into several kisses, turned into Sasuke's lips parting, deepening it, and Naruto went along happily, tongue peeking out to trace Sasuke's lips. Then Sasuke was rolling them until Naruto was flat on his back and Sasuke was kneeling over him. His bangs tickled along Naruto's cheeks as they kissed, breaths growing a little heavier.

Then Sasuke sunk down just enough that their groins aligned, and when Naruto twitched up he could feel Sasuke's hardening cock against his, and he whimpered into the kiss.

Sasuke moved against him, a soft rolling of his hips which brought their cocks together again and again, and Naruto could probably come like this, in his underwear, like a teenager. Sasuke's body felt so good next to his, his scent was rich in his nose, and when he looked up all he could see was Sasuke's hooded eyes looking down at him, lust and adoration clear in them.

Naruto lifted his hands to Sasuke's hips, needing to touch, but then Sasuke was shifting, sitting up a little more, resting with one hand on Naruto's chest.

"I'm too tired for prep or I'd gladly ride you, so let's just do it like this instead," he said, and then he was pushing down Naruto's boxers, his dick springing free, curving up against his abdomen.

Naruto's eyes fluttered shut as Sasuke wrapped his fingers around them, wet with spit, dragging up his hard length, thumb tracing over the head and digging into his frenulum. He was so hard he knew it wouldn't take him long to come.

"Can you reach the lube?" Sasuke asked, and it took Naruto a moment to realise the words were directed at him.

He nodded sluggishly and twisted, reaching towards the nightstand, just able to pull the drawer open and grab the bottle they had stashed there. They'd have to get more soon, there was barely anything left, but it should be enough for tonight and tomorrow morning at least.

He handed the bottle over, almost dropping it as Sasuke twisted his hand around Naruto's length, Naruto's hips stuttering up in an attempt to get more.

Then Sasuke stopped what he was doing, and when Naruto blinked up at him he saw that he had yanked his underwear down. When he proceeded to drip lube over both their cocks it was suddenly very clear just what he intended to do, and Naruto was so very in agreement, moaning as Sasuke lined their dicks up, his long fingers wrapping around the two of them.

Sasuke's dick was warm and smooth against his, slick with lube, and the glide was easy as Sasuke moved his hand over the two of them. Naruto threw his head back and moaned, thrusting up into Sasuke's hand.

"Shit Sasuke, you feel so good," he said, voice a little unsteady, and Sasuke seemed to take that as encouragement, moving his hand a little faster.

"Yeah, you like it? Gonna come all over yourself?" Sasuke asked, and another broken moan escaped Sasuke at the dirty words, because yes, he really was going to, and then Sasuke would come on him as well, and he'd be left a mess of come and lube, and shit he kind of liked that.

Naruto's hands had been fisted in the sheets, but now they moved back to Sasuke's hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh of his ass as he pulled him forward into a rocking motion that brought their cocks sliding together a little faster, and now Sasuke's breathing was hitching a little, and when Sasuke looked up he could see a faint blush on Sasuke's cheeks, and it was such a good look on him.

"Sasuke," Naruto stuttered, "I'm gonna come soon."

"Just do it, Naruto, I want to see you," Sasuke said, and Naruto could hear himself whine, and he wasn't even embarrassed about it, just dug his fingers a little tighter in Sasuke's flesh, pulling him closer, and Sasuke's hand on Naruto's chest was growing a little slick with sweat, his grip faltering, sliding roughly against Naruto's nipple before he moved it, planting it on the bed next to Naruto's head instead as he thrust against Naruto, fingers tightening around their dicks, and Naruto could feel himself barreling towards release.

Naruto was vaguely aware that he was moaning a litany of Sasuke's name, over and over again as he was drawing closer, and then finally, with a tightening of Sasuke's finger and a rough thrust, he came, head thrown back as he could feel his own come hitting his abdomen. Sasuke had let go of his own cock in favour of jerking Naruto through his orgasm, and the moment Naruto started whining from oversensitivity he let go of his softening dick and moved to his own, wrapping fingers that were probably wet with both lube and come at this point, and he made quick work of making himself come, and soon enough more streaks of white joined those already on Naruto's abdomen, a few drops hitting up higher on his chest, and Naruto could already feel the boneless sensation of having come, hard, could feel his eyes growing tired, and if Sasuke didn't somehow have enough energy to get out of bed and fetch a towel from the bathroom, quickly wiping off Naruto, Naruto was pretty sure he would have just fallen asleep like that, sticky with come and lube. Somehow he thought he would have regretted that in the morning, but now he just hummed pleasantly as Sasuke wiped them both off, and when Sasuke settled back in bed Naruto turned towards him, pulling him close, nuzzling his face against Sasuke's neck, leaving small kisses.

"Thank you," he whispered, voice sluggish."

Sasuke kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep now."

"Mmm, yes. Love you," Naruto muttered as he drifted off.

"Love you too," Sasuke whispered against his skin.

* * *

A/N: Have some fluffy smut to offset all the angst and drama of Partners and Unleashed as I work on the third installment! Someone gave me this idea in a comment, so shoutout to whoever it was, alas I have forgotten.


End file.
